


December 6th - Cookies

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve tries to bake for Bucky, it doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	December 6th - Cookies

Leaving a sleeping Bucky snoring nasally in bed, Steve felt a thrill of anticipation run through him as he started gathering supplies in the kitchen.

See, there's one thing a lot of people still didn't understand about Steve Rogers... he  _ enjoyed _ breaking the rules, often for no other reason than to prove that he could. 

Which was how he found himself doing the one thing that Bucky had explicitly forbidden him from doing when they'd moved into their home. Steve was baking without supervision.

It wasn't like Bucky had banned him from the kitchen altogether the way he had Clint, it was just that previous experience had taught Bucky that while Steve  could **** chop and cook, it was probably better if there was someone else there when he was doing so, especially if he was baking.

But on this particular gloomy December morning, Bucky was in bed, struck down by the illness that had left Steve and Peter curled up on the sofa the day before, and Bucky's schedule of "festive fun" clearly had today marked for baking, so surely it was part of Steve's spousal duties to take over for him, and besides, what could go wrong?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out, quite a lot can go wrong when you're baking cookies. In fact, Steve was pretty sure everything that could go wrong,  ** did ** .

The first mistake Steve made was using raisins rather than chocolate chips. Not a huge disaster, except for it messing up Steve's plans.

Mistake number two came when he started putting salt rather than sugar in, and really was that even his fault, or was it Bucky's for not distinguishing the containers better?

Steve's third mistake happened when he got a cookie-cutter stuck and tried to free it with a knife, which instead turned into him stabbing himself and bleeding all over the cookies he'd been trying to get into star shapes.

Mistakes four and five combined to make one big mess up, leaving Steve swearing and defeated after he got distracted and left the cookies in too long, only realizing when smoke started to escape from the oven door, with the smoke alarm kicking in seconds later as he dived to retrieve the tray, forgetting the need for an oven glove and gaining a burn that instantly blistered across his entire palm. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, I give up" he seethed, slumping over the kitchen counter to bury his face into his hands. 

The blonde's pity party was cut short almost immediately as a palm pressed solidly against the base of his spine, followed by a warm, raspy chuckle and a slightly-nasal but still endlessly teasing query of "Stevie, what have you been doin' to my kitchen?"

"I'm so sorry Buck" Steve whined, turning to fold himself into the brunet's embrace and hiding his face in Bucky's shoulder, "I just wanted to do somethin' nice for you, 'cause you're sick" he finished with a mumble.

Bucky stroked down Steve's back tenderly, soothing his love with gentle whispers, "s'alright doll, if I knew you were gonna be baking I'd have warned you that Barton's been in here messin' around."

"What?" Steve looked up, confused for a second before realization dawned, "Wait, you mean he's the reason I messed everything up? I'm gonna kill him" he fumed, jaw set.

Bucky chuckled, "sorry love, I didn't expect you to be making anything before I had a chance to fix it all. 'Course you're welcome to come up with our revenge" he offered sweetly, pressing a kiss to Steve's chin. 

"He's going to wish he'd pranked Natasha by the time I've finished with him" Steve promised, eyes narrowed as he mentally ran through the possibilities. 

"Good" Bucky gave Steve a squeeze, "now go wake up Pete, while I get the cookies I made yesterday while you two were ill."

"You sure you're feelin' okay Buck?" Steve asked concern etched across his face.

"Right as rain" the brunet promised with another sweet kiss, "must've worked through it in the night and just got the tail-end when we woke up earlier. Go on, we'll have cookies for breakfast."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was almost breathless with awe when he sat down at the table, taking in the array of baked goods in front of him, pulling the offered mug of coffee close with a whispered, "Cookies for breakfast. Best morning ever."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
